Ruining his reputation
by SHSLMaid
Summary: Rivaille is known as the best soldier humanity ever had. The whole Scouting Legion knows him. He's the best, after all. And he has a reputation to keep. But tch, that dirty, crazy woman! Rivaille x Hanji/ Levihan small thing.


**Hello hello! It's been a while since I last posted something here, comparing to the waves of fanfics and chapters from the start of august. As usual, Shingeki no kyojin is the one that puts me in the mood for writing again! Now it's a Levihan small thing (seriously, i don't even know how to call this, it's just... something). Rivaille is Rivaille for me because it sounds way more cooler than Levi.**

**School is starting in less than 2 weeks (nooooo) but i'm sure once i'm busy with school work, i'll also be raging with inspiration because that's just the way things are. **

**Yeah, I hope you'll like this fanfic. Please tell me if the characters are out of character, i tried my best! I love Hanji and Rivaille a lot, and both of them together is just... really nice. Yeah, let's go with that. I just love this pairing a lot.**

* * *

He never expected to meet someone like her in the Scouting Legion. But in the end, it was true they were all a group of freaks, everyone with its own problem and obsession.

But to be obsessed with makind's enemy! It was crazy! She was crazy! That's what everyone was thinking. But at the same time, they were all apreciating her work and devotion.

And the one who knew her devotion the best was no one but Rivaille. Who would accept her ramblings, even if it lasts a whole night? Who would come and ocasionally check on her, to make sure she's resting enough to continue doing a good work. Who would listen to her cryings when an experiment failed? And especially, who would make sure she's okay after those failures?

"Did you worked again all night?" was the first thing Rivaille adressed to Hanji in the morning.

"What are you talking about, it's like the third day. I just need some coffee."

"Are you stupid or stupid. I bet that brain of yours is not working anymore."

"Haha, you're worrying too much, Rivaille. I'm fine, I'm fine!" she waved her hand, to make his worries go away.

After all, it was not so weird for her to spend days and days locked in her lab, trying to find out the secrets behind the creatures that were threatening their lives.

"You're stubborn and you stink. Are you sure you won't take a break as long as I'm asking you nicely?" Rivaille asked, calmly sipping from his own cup of coffee.

"You're not gonna get me alive, Rivaille-heichou!~" Hanji teased, leaving the room running, hoping that what she said will turn out to be truth.

"Hanji, I totally don't feel like putting up with your shit."

"But I still have work to do. I don't wanna take a baaaaaath."

But strangely enough, everyone has gotten used to this kind of actions, coming from squad leader Hanji and Rivaille-heichou.

"How I gotten in this situation?" Hanji sighed, while Rivaille was undressing her. "I just wanted a cup of coffee, you know. If you were hungry for me, you could've simply said that" she continued, a cheecky smile on her face.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. You're a dirty, crazy woman."

"Clean freak."

And each one of this appellatives were true. But they were also a lot more than simply a dirty, crazy woman and a clean freak. Hanji was the brain of the Scouting Legion, while Rivaille was the strongest person out there. Putting them together seamed crazy, one was the opposite of the other. But they somehow seemed to work out together.

Maybe the pain they felt while trying their best to survive while others were dying around them was just the same. The pain of losing the loved ones, their comrades, even a little from their humanity. So all they need was someone worth caring about. Someone who doesn't need to be protected, because it's strong enough to not die and leave one alone again.

"Ah, maybe from time to time this kind of bath is not that bad" Hanji said in a sing-sang toned.

She was staying in the bathtub, Rivaille massaging her shoulders, while she was washing her arms. A faint smell of oranges came from the soup, making Hanji craving for something to eat.

"Rivaille, will you feed me?~"

He didn't answered as he finished his job, now turning his attention to her hair, ready to untagle that mess. Hanji started singing, moving her feet in the air. She was really feeling relaxed and happy right now. After all, she was kind of a big kid, so she needed someone to make sure she doesn't forget basic things -as bathing- while she was getting sucked in her work.

A loud sound was coming from outside, and immediately, there was a hurried knock at the door, desperately asking for squad leader Hanji.

'Ah, so that's with relaxation for this week, huh?'

"Squad Leader, some newbies played with some of the experiments and there was a pretty big explosion." a voice announced them of what was going outside their orange flavoured paradise.

"I'll be there soon" Hanji said, getting up and starting to get ready, disappointed obviously painted on her face.

Rivaille didn't even moved. Instead, he slowly watched her dressing up, her hands doing everything fast and perfect. In no time, she was fully dressed, ready to go and resolve the problem, just to hurry back and apologize to him. She left her hair flow freely, hoping she won't catch a cold, and put her glasses on. Another voice was screaming after her, and she pouted.

"Why do I always have to do this kind of difficult thing? I bet if Rivaille would come with me, he'd scare them in the first second of his appearance and everything would be solved."

Rivaille just smiled at her and shooed her out. As she was ready to open the door, she stopped as in remembering something and turned around. She started running, stopping only in Rivaille's arm. He could finally feel her smeeling at something other than dirt and sweat, and although he liked the freshness of the soap, he liked her more as the dirt, crazy woman.

"Hanji, they're going to ask for you again. You should go."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, don't be a child brat."

"You know it's really expensive making me something I don't want to twice a day, do you?"

"Of course I know."

And as he was getting closer, Hanji finished the action before him, clashing her lips to him, again and again and again. Another loud sound was coming from the other side of the bulding, and as Hanji cursed under her breath, she started running, waving at Rivaille.

"Thank you! See you tonight!"

And as some of the soldiers were looking in the bathroom to see with whom was squad leader Hanji talking like that, Rivaille regarded them with death glares. This girl was going to ruin his reputation.


End file.
